


Gossip

by Tetrisblock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Plot, Tavern, its fluff?, nonspecific time, really just something i wrote in like 30 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrisblock/pseuds/Tetrisblock
Summary: The rest of the group go up to the inn's rooms for the night, leaving Beauregard and Mollymauk to their drinks.





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minutes or less and its just a fuckin dumb drabble, which i might do more of? it's just beau and molly being beau and molly, but widofjord is mentioned.

It’s a rare moment of complete silence drawn up between Beau and Molly, the remaining two stragglers in the tavern of whatever inn this is. Molly sips quietly of whatever monstrosity he convinced the barkeep to trudge out while Beau is not so quiet in her downing the last of her beer.

“So, I’m not the only one who keeps seein’ Fjord and Caleb constantly eyefucking each other, right?” Beau asks nonchalantly at the air, not taking the energy to actually look at Mollymauk.

Molly takes another long sip. “Pardon?”

Molly knows exactly what’s she is talking about, and right now Molly decides it’ll be fun to try to listen to her explain. He goes through phases daily on whether or not he wants to hear her speak.

“Well, like, Fjord will be sitting there and he’ll just watch Caleb read sometimes. And one time, when Fjord was doing that thing where ice forms on his armor, I swear I heard Caleb say ‘hot’ all like under his breath. It’s just gone beyond Fjord’s boner for magic at this point but they won’t even do anything about it, you know?” Beau slumps down, propping her head up with her hand.

“And it bothers you?” Molly asks as he goes to take another sip.

“Well, I mean, I don’t really care. Just wish they’d bone already and get it over with.”

“Beau, have you imagined them boning in your spare time?” Molly lets out a sly chuckle.

“What - ew, gross. Fuck off. You know what I’m saying!” Beau smacks his arm lightly, which only gets him to laugh more.

“Mmm, I don’t know, sounds to me like you spend your nights imagining Caleb and Fjord in bed, in nothing but their birthday suits, panting, crying out each other’s name-” Molly teases as much as he can before he is shut up physically with a fist shoved in his mouth and he’s sputtering around it.

“Fuck off!” Beau demands, bright red in the face - from anger or embarrassment, Molly can’t discern - which only leaves Molly howling with laughter again once he successfully removes her hand away.


End file.
